


Miracle Day

by outruntheavalanche



Series: Dreamwidth Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, DreamWidth Prompt, Gen, Jewish Poe, M/M, Not Beta Read, Star Wars Hanukkah Analog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Chag sameach, Finn and Poe!





	Miracle Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzetboilerworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzetboilerworks/gifts).



> Written for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/profile)[**blastellanos**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/) in response to a DW prompt meme.

Finn returns from the ’fresher to see BB-8 lighting candles while Poe watches over him like a proud parent. It’s definitely not the strangest thing Finn’s seen since the Resistance settled into its new base. He caught Rey eating creepy-crawly things she’d picked out of Chewbacca’s fur, for instance. But hey, Finn doesn’t judge.

“What’re all the candles for?” Finn asks. 

“Miracle Day,” Poe says, proudly, patting BB-8’s round dome. “It’s to commemorate the Miracle of the Great Temple at Yavin.”

“Miracle?” Finn asks, coming over to tuck himself against Poe’s side. 

BB-8 finishes lighting the candles and rolls back, chirping up at Poe.

“The temple was under siege from all sides,” Poe explains, as candlelight flickers across his features. “The last High Priest left was holed up in the Temple catacombs, the last line of defense between the Temple and the Imperial onslaught. He had only enough oil for one night but, by the grace of the Force, the oil lasted eight nights. He was able to withstand the Imperials and save the Temple.”

Finn gazes at the candles, which float in an antigrav candelabra. “That’s really cool,” he says, turning to grin at Poe. “Thanks for telling me the story.”

Poe grins back at Finn and claps a hand on his shoulder. “Happy Miracle Day, Finn.”

Finn slips his arm around Poe’s waist and squeezes him. “Happy Miracle Day, Poe.”


End file.
